Where Did Nora Go?
by HeartzDiary
Summary: Nora disappears. Ren gets worried. Just another cute one-shot. Renora pairing.


**A/N: This is probably my longest one-shot.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Pyrrha, have you seen Nora?" Ren asked the gladiator girl. He had been looking all over for his childhood friend with no luck of finding her. He was starting to worry.

Pyrrha looked up from the comic book in her hand. She had taken it from Jaune and given him a textbook to study. "Now that you mention it, no, I haven't seen her. She can't be far though."

"Yeah. Thanks." Ren left the library in search of the hyperactive girl. He was confused as to where she could have been. She rarely ever left his side, he had become used to it. And now that she wasn't there, he was worried.

Ren had checked his team's dorm room again, just in case she had returned, but she wasn't there. He walked across the hall to Team RWBY's dorm room. When he knocked on the door, Yang had answered.

"Hey there ninja boy. What's up?" Yang leaned on the door frame smiling at him.

"I'm looking for Nora. Have you seen her?" He asked calmly.

"Ah. Looking for your girlfriend, I see."

"She's not my girlfriend, Yang. We've been over this many times." Ren sighed.

"Right right. Sorry lover boy. Haven't seen her. If you don't find her by the end of supper, Team RWBY will come help on the search." Yang knew there was something between the two, but every time she mentioned them being a couple, Ren would deny the claim with a straight face.

"Alright. If you see her, let her know that I'm looking for her." He nodded his head in thanks and left.

 _ **In Team RWBY's Dorm**_

"Yang, who was that?" The adorable face of Yang's leader and younger sister appeared from the connected bathroom.

"Ren. He's looking for Nora. Apparently she's missing." Yang sat back down to finish her video game.

"Oh no! Nora's missing?! We have to help him!" Ruby began running around the dorm looking for her scroll.

Yang held up Ruby's scroll. "Don't worry, sis. I told him that if he still hadn't found her by the end of supper tonight, that Team RWBY would help him look for her."

"But Yang! What if she's in trouble? What if she's facing off against a pack of Beowulves?! We need to help!" Yang grabbed the end of her cloak and pulled her down to sit on the floor next to her.

"Nora is very capable of taking care of herself. There's no need to worry. We will help if he needs us."

Ruby pouted. "Fine."

 _ **With Jaune and Pyrrha**_

"I think we should go help Ren locate Nora. It's not like her to disappear like this." Jaune set his book down as he spoke.

"Is that an order, leader?" Pyrrha smiled at her crush.

"You know what, yes, it is an order. Let's go find our teammate!" Jaune jumped up from his seat and led Pyrrha out of the library in search of Ren and Nora.

 _ **With Ren**_ ~ 1-POV Ren

I was starting to freak out. It was completely unlike Nora to just leave without telling someone or taking someone with her.

What if she was in danger?

She would have called on her scroll.

What if she doesn't have service to use her scroll to call for help?

 _Bam!_

I can't believe I just ran into a wall. I need to focus. Ugh! Where is that crazy girl?!

I looked at the time on my scroll to see that supper would be ready to serve in half an hour. I hope she shows up to supper. She never misses a meal.

 _ **In the Cafeteria**_

I walked in to see Team RWBY chattering away about who knows what and Jaune and Pyrrha listening to the conversation. I sighed, my shoulders sagging. I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't come back.

"Ren!" I look up to see Jaune calling me over and I approach the group.

"Long time no see, huh? Any luck finding your girlfriend?" Yang asked.

"No." I can't believe that I didn't catch her title for Nora. After a pause and a blush appearing on my face, I continue. "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Uh huh. Keep on denying it." Yang went back to her story. I didn't pay attention to it. I was trying to force the heat from my face.

"Ren, come eat. Team RWBY says they will help us find Nora afterwards." Pyrrha patted the seat next to her for me to come sit.

 _ **After Supper**_

"Alright guys, let's start by searching the school grounds. Team RWBY, split up as you want and you guys will search the dorms and other buildings. The three of us will search the outdoors school ground." Jaune gave the orders and Team RWBY left to start their search.

"Good luck to you guys!" Ruby yelled back as they left to search.

"You too!" Pyrrha called back.

"After we search the school grounds, we will make our way into town." Jaune instructed us.

And with that, we started looking for our hyper teammate that we all miss.

 _ **With Nora ~**_ 1-POV Nora

I had left my team without saying anything to anybody, but I had good reason. If I had told anybody where I was going or what I was doing, then my surprise would be ruined. Ren's birthday is in a week and I needed to find the best present for him. It had to be the best. I won't allow anybody to better-gift Ren on his birthday.

"Ooooo" My eyes spotted a very fancy looking cooking pan. Ren has recently been complaining that my pancakes have been sticking to the pan. He says someone scratched it...I may have tried to cook pancakes for him one morning. What a horrible fail.

I picked up the box to read the about the fancy pan. "Hmm. Scratch resistant? Good! Non-stick? Does that mean that nothing sticks to it? Perfect!" I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, which is pretty fast, to the counter. "I want this wrapped!" I forgot to say the magic word. "I mean, can I please have this wrapped?" I smiled up at the worker.

"Sure."

Once Ren's present was wrapped and paid for, I skipped out of the store. "It's dark already? Ren is going to be upset that I've been gone all afternoon."

"NORA!"

I look up to see my team and Team RWBY running towards me. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" It's a good thing I got the present wrapped. I held the bag behind my back and smiled at everyone.

"Where have you been? It doesn't matter. We were starting to worry about you!" Pyrrha's worry was expressed through her words.

"I had to come shopping. I'm alright. Thanks for worrying about me." I scratched the back of my head with a nervous laugh.

Ren walked up to me silently. I looked up at him curiously. He was always the quiet one of our team, but this silence was different. I couldn't put a word to his silence.

His first words were "Don't ever do that again." and then what happened next had my brain and feet frozen in their tracks.

 **Ren kissed me.**

I was completely speechless. And that's never happened in my life. Before I could start kissing him back, he pulled away. His face was every shade of red and now he won't meet my eyes.

"I knew it!" Yang broke the silence. "It's about damn time too." She crossed her arms pleased with her newly confirmed accusation.

"Uh...what is going on?" Jaune had always been the slower of us all.

"I will explain later." Pyrrha patted his shoulder while also sending hopeful glances to him. She had told me before that she has a crush on our leader and was hoping he'd come around one day.

I stole a peek at Weiss and Blake, both of which had an approving smile on their faces.

I felt like I was dreaming.

If I am, please don't wake me up.

I pinched myself to see if this was real.

OMG! That hurt, but dude, this is real!

 _ **1-POV Ren**_

I had become so scared that something had happened to her, that when I finally saw her, I couldn't stop myself. I tried to hide my face from everyone, but I knew I could never hide from Nora. I looked at her from the corner of my eye to see that she was shocked and silent. That was new for her.

I cleared my throat to hopefully get a few minutes alone with Nora. Luckily Pyrrha caught on quick.

"Um, how about we start making our way back to school. It is a school night, so we still have curfew." She started ushering the group of teens away and back towards Beacon Academy. "See you back at the dorm." She gave us a wink.

It took me a few minutes to find my voice and right when I was about to say something, Nora cut me off.

"Boop." She poked my nose and smiled.

"Boop." I replied smiling with her. "Do you want to tell me what made you come all the way into town without telling anybody?"

Nora looked away and almost nervous. "Um...well I had to buy a present. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I see." I knew with her actions that it was a present for me. I've known this girl for most of my life, I've learned the meaning behind her actions.

"I'm sure you already know it's a present for you. Your birthday is the only one that's next week." She looked to be thinking before she started speaking again. "I guess you can open it early." She handed me the bag that she had behind her back this whole time.

I opened the bag and pulled out a wrapped box. When I unwrapped it, I saw that it was a new pan. I was just thinking about throwing out the pan I used this morning, I was tired of the pancakes sticking even with cooking spray used.

"Thank you, Nora. I love it." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Really? You really love it?" Her eyes held so much hope.

"Of course. You picked it out. That makes it very special."

"Yes! If anybody gives you something better, legs will be broken!" She wrapped her arms around me in a big, tight hug.

"Nobody ever could give me anything better." I smiled and hugged her back.

"You do know that Yang will start teasing you, right?" Nora giggled.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I finally have you for forever." Every word I spoke was true. She was my special girl. I had had a crush on her for years, but I had always been afraid of losing her with the confession.

She is mine, now and forever.

I'll never let her go.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
